ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure DX: The Movie is the television film in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is the first announcing the movie in production, originally going to premiere on ABC family, but Disney Channel will love to premiere it with it on that channel. It premiered on July 27, 2007 at 8:00 a.m. It brought 14.7 million viewers in the United States, making it the second most successful film on Disney Channel at time in airing. Plot On Angel Island, Chaos attacks and destroys the Master Emerald, within Knuckles the Hedgehog trying to stop him, but disappeared. Meanwhile, there is a problem on Big the Cat's pet pal Froggy, when it caught away with the Chaos Emerald swallowed it swelling it's tail. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog find with Chaos, and battles it. Therefore, escapes a moment. Meanwhile, Miles "Tails" Prower landcrash to Emerald Hill, and Sonic starts to rescue him. Therefore, Tails carries with a Chaos Emerald, and going to give the power to his Tornado. As Sonic and Tails head to Mystic Ruins in Tails' workshop, Eggman appears, shortly battle with them, than snatches the Chaos Emerald on Tails and steals it along with Chaos, the same monster appear destroying Knuckles' master emerald and Sonic fights with it last night. Meanwhile, Knuckles begins to search the pieces of his Master Emerald. Later, a light led Knuckles to travel back to the past to Tikal's place shortly. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are searching for the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman caught them. When dropping them, Eggman caught the second Chaos Emerald and putting the both to sleep. When Knuckles head out of the Casino after finding the pieces of the Master Emerald and time traveled, he saw Eggman heading to an elevator holding something. He than follows him, and face off with Chaos, transforming into Chaos 2. After the battle, Eggman than lies to Knuckles that Sonic is after to steal his Chaos Emeralds. At the Mystic Ruins, Knuckles caught find another pieces of the Master Emerald, and spotting Sonic and Tails, Knuckles spots Sonic holding a Chaos Emerald, thinking that it's one of the pieces of the Master Emerald. Sonic and Knuckles begins to fight, causes them to loses the Chaos Emerald and Eggman has stole now two of them, as of that, he now have four Chaos Emeralds, and transforming Chaos to Chaos 6. After the battle, Eggman's Egg Carrier appears, and Eggman went away with the Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails must get Eggman, before he'll find some more emeralds, when taking the Tornado for a plane Chase, while Knuckles finishes finding more pieces of the Master Emerald. When starting firing at Eggman, he than fires back as Sonic and Tails failed to chase him. Meanwhile in the Mystic Ruins, Tails must finish to get Eggman, and he'll have to find the Chaos Emerald to finish this work himself. After Knuckles find more, he travels back again. At this time, Tikal want to get rid of the things what is going to happen with the Master Emerald, her father told her about. Sonic fell back to Station Square. Meanwhile, Amy Rose find a bird falling, and Amy is attacked by a Zero robot, and she'll start to protect the bird, Sonic and ended up with her. Later, Amy heads inside Twinkle Park finding a save place, but Zero follows them, but however, knowing that Coulples can get in the park free. Meanwhile, he lost her, and he'll have to find her before Zero does heading to Speedway. Back in the Mystic Ruins, Tails find a Chaos Emerald, and Froggy caught it running away with it, when heading after it at the Sand Hill. Meanwhile, was traveled in time, the same what Knuckles went before, and Tails head to Tikal. She explain to him that the serveral of the Chaos Emerald "Chaos is power, Power is enriched in the heart, the controller that is the one that unifies it", her grandmother taught her. The 7 is the same of the Emeralds number. Meanwhile, back to the Mystic Ruins, Big find Tails with Froggy escapes him again. With Tails have the Chaos Emerald, he recharges and creates Tornado 2.With Eggman, he created E102 Gamma, starting to practice to fight, when challenging with his brother and going to destroy Sonic for a practice to prepare, now battling with E101 Beta, his older brother. Meanwhile, Eggman plans to give him Froggy for an example. Back in Station Square with Amy, she and Birdie were kidnapped by Zero, and later ended up to the Egg Carrier. E102 Gamma take away Froggy from Big. Meanwhile, Gamma has been traveled in time. Tikal explains to it that those creatures are in protection. Back with Knuckles, he is back at his Angel Island, remembering to restore them back on his island. When putting them back, he's missing one more piece of the Master Emerald. He spot the Egg carrier, where he spot the next piece is. With E102, heading to Eggman, Knuckles follows it, making him end up to Eggman finding a piece of the Master Emerald. Meanwhile, E102 head to the wrong room, but ended find E101 recreating. Tails and Sonic continues to get to the Egg Carrier, and they finally made it, on their way to get back the Chaos Emeralds and rescue Amy. On the Egg Carrier, E102 Gamma orders Amy to give it the bird, but don't know why she want it the bird. E102 and Amy start to make up what really going on for it, till it frees Amy and Birdie. Amy thinks that E102 is a nice robot, asking to be friends. Sonic and Tails finally ended up on the Egg Carrier and later Knucles enter. When the two are finding the Chaos Emeralds and Knuckles finding one more piece, he starts to change the bridge. Sonic and Tails will heave to ger across by heading through Sky Deck. While Amy's escaping, she ended up in a time travel. And also Knuckles went traveling in time, this time the palace is destroyed by Chaos, which it's not save. While Sonic and Tails finally caught with Eggman and shortly saving Amy, E102 Gamma tries to start attack Sonic, when Amy is around letting him to be nice to them, explaing to Sonic that it's the one that let her escape. As Sonic, Tails and Amy starts to escape, but E102 Gamma stays. Big finally cuaght Froggy and caught back in time. Meanwhile, Sonic and Big fights with Chaos and starts to protect Froggy. Therefore, he caught all of the Emeralds along with Froggy. Meanwhile, Knuckles starts fighting with Chaos with the Chaos Emerald and include a piece of a Mster Emerald. Meanwhile, Big uses Tornado 2 to escape the Egg Carrier and so as Sonic and Knuckles, and the Egg Carrier exploaded landed in the ocean. Sonic fell into the Mystic Ruins, follows the light to the Lost World. And Sonic is in time again, there was an attack at the stone palace. Meanwhile, Gamma program that Eggman is a enemy and a friend to E series and Amy, but fight with the E series and destroy them. Meanwhile, Tails and Amy flew back to the station square, Amy spots a photo of the bird's family, she plans to find it's family. Tails must stop Eggman once and for all, when fired a missue but didn't destory the city, Tails will have to stop it before he fixes it. Meanwhile, Tails fight of with Eggman for the faint of station square, and saved the city by himself. Meanwhile, E102 starts head back to the Egg Carrier and so as Amy to like for the bird's family. Meanwhile, Sonic starts to fight off with Eggman in the Lost World. Characters Unlike the previous game in the series, Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic Adventure has six different characters to choose from, providing two more than the four (Sonic and Tails combo being the fourth) available in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Playable characters Sonic the Hedgehog The main hero of the game. Arriving in the city of Station Square, Sonic's story revolves around Dr. Eggman releasing Chaos from the Master Emerald. Sonic battles Eggman and Chaos in an effort to save the world, as well as finding the Chaos Emeralds before they do. Sonic has the most stages of any character, and his levels involve high speed gameplay. Sonic's theme song is "It Doesn't Matter" performed by Tony Harnell. Miles "Tails" Prower After Sonic rescues Tails from Emerald Coast after a "Tornado" prototype experiment runs out of fuel (because the chaos emerald was gone) and crashes, the latter sets out to help Sonic collect the Chaos Emeralds and stop Chaos. Most of his levels are shorter versions of Sonic's, which require him to reach the end of the level before Sonic (or Eggman) can. Tails' theme song is "Believe in Myself" performed by Karen Brake. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald and one of the main protagonists after Sonic and Tails. The Master Emerald shatters when Eggman frees Chaos and Tikal's spirit from within it, causing Angel Island to fall out of the sky. Knuckles' goal is to reassemble the shards of the Master Emerald and he has time for little else. His stages are enclosed areas where Knuckles must find shards of the Master Emerald. He can glide through the air and scale most walls. Knuckles' theme song is "Unknown from M.E." performed by Marlon Saunders. Amy Rose Amy Rose is walking through Station Square, reminiscing about her earlier adventures with Sonic, when a tiny blue Flicky falls from the sky and lands on her head. It is discovered that Dr. Eggman needed this Flicky (nicknamed "Birdie" by Amy) because of the Chaos Emerald in its pendant. Amy and Birdie must escape ZERO (otherwise known as ALPHA), one of Eggman's robots by reaching the balloon at the end of each stage. ZERO can be paralyzed temporarily by hitting it with Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. She resolves to help the young Flicky find its family and hopefully meet up with Sonic along the way. Her primary weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer, returns (previously seen in Sonic the Fighters). Amy is considered to have the shortest story since she has fewer levels than the other characters. Amy's theme song is "My Sweet Passion" performed by Nikki Gregoroff. Big the Cat Big the Cat is a newcomer to the Sonic series. Big's best friend is a frog who became possessed by Chaos' tail, and swallows Big's "lucky charm", a Chaos Emerald, which causes him to mutate. The frog then runs off, and Big's story begins. His levels involve using his fishing pole to try and catch Froggy, although he can also choose to try and catch big fish, with score bonuses based on size. Big's theme song is "Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise)" performed by Ted Poley. E-102 Gamma E-102 Gamma is one among a series of robots designed by Eggman to take orders without question. After an encounter with Amy, he suffers a malfunction and gains a "conscience." He then turns his aim to destroying his robotic brothers and freeing the animals trapped inside them. "Gamma" is one of the letters in the Greek alphabet. Gamma's levels are shooting levels in which the player races against the clock to get to the end and destroy the target (usually one of the other E-Series robots). Players gain time depending on how many enemies they shoot in a row/chain by using the lock on feature that Gamma has. Interestingly, Gamma is the only one of the main characters to not have a vocal theme song; instead he has an instrumental motif. Super Sonic Super Sonic is unlocked after the stories of the other characters have been completed. The story is a continuation of Sonic's story and brings all of the characters together to face Perfect Chaos. When in Super form, Sonic moves faster and attacks by gaining speed and ramming into Perfect Chaos. Super Sonic's theme song is played during the final battle and is also the theme for the game; "Open Your Heart" performed by Crush 40. It was also said he was supposed to be playable in in Sonic's regular levels, due to fans finding an unused Tikal Voice Clip. Villains or allies/Non-playable or unlockable characters Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Dr. Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman because of his round body shape, has formulated a new plan to conquer the planet, this time not relying on his robots alone, but employing a strange liquid creature known only as Chaos. Although this is not the first game in which the name "Eggman" was used, it is the game that popularized the use of the name in the West. It should also be noted that, in this game, Robotnik is his primary name, while the nickname "Eggman" is only used by four characters. Chaos Chaos is the guardian of the Chao. He is apparently water or a plasma-like material and changes form after consuming a Chaos Emerald. After consuming all seven Chaos Emeralds, it turns into Perfect Chaos and starts destroying the city, until Super Sonic "defeats" it (in actuality, he neutralizes the evil within Chaos's heart, which was causing it to function within a state of blind rage). Tikal the Echidna A mysterious female echidna who appears whenever Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, E-102 Gamma and Big are sent back in time. She is trying to stop her father, Pachacamac, from stealing the Chaos Emeralds from the Master Emerald shrine. She appears mostly in the form of a red ball of light called a Hint Orb. Zero Zero is one of Dr. Eggman's Robots sent to find Amy's friend Birdie. He follows Amy wherever she goes hoping to capture her and the bird. At one point he succeeds but Amy is rescued by E-102 Gamma. Eventually Zero is defeated by Amy on the Egg Carrier. Zero is the antagonist of Amy's story due to him trying to catch the bird. Chao Chao exist primarily in the Chao Gardens as a sort of intelligent virtual pet for the player to raise, an "evolution" of the A-life system from NiGHTS into Dreams... Chao can be taken with the player by downloading the minigame Chao Adventure to his or her VMU, or in the GameCube version, by downloading the Chao to a Game Boy Advance. You can also raise their stats, by giving them small animals. You can find these animals in action stages, by defeating the robots. E-Series Dr. Eggman's E-Series of robots play a large role in Gamma's story, as he is one of them, and is out to destroy or "save" the others. All of them have letters of the Greek alphabet as part of their name. *E-101 Beta is a black robot with two gun arms. He is the first boss in E-102 Gamma's side of the story, and is later upgraded into E-101 Beta Mk II, who is Gamma's fifth and final boss. *E-103 Delta is a blue robot who is Gamma's second boss, waiting at the end of Windy Valley. *E-104 Epsilon is an orange robot who is the third boss of Gamma's side of the story and is fought at the end of Red Mountain. *E-105 Zeta is a purple robot who is Gamma's fourth boss and is located at the end of Hot Shelter. While at first humanoid, Zeta is altered into a cylinder-like form with several turrets made up of a few Dreamcast machines. Cast Music Head composer Jun Senoue brought a new sound to the Sonic the Hedgehog series with this game, and as such it features many different styles of music such as jazz, rock, techno, pop and country. Each heroic player character (aside from Gamma) also has an instrumental motif that later translates into a vocal theme song that plays during the end credits of their story. The game contains vocal performances from Tony Harnell, Karen Brake, Marlon Saunders, Dread Fox, Ted Poley, Nikki Gregoroff and Johnny Gioeli, whom the latter would later join Senoue to form the band Crush 40.